


Sujeto A-7

by STsuki



Series: Paradise [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Los niños son penitentes xD, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Pre-Slash, Protective Minho, Shy Thomas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que nadie cuestionara su papel en el paraíso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sujeto A-7

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento la demora!!! Espero que les guste!! intente editarlo lo mejor que pude XD así que todos los errores son míos :S

Gally dejo de lado un enorme tablón que había estado transportando hacia la zona de construcción al escuchar el jaleo típico de una discusión. Después de casi 4 meses en el paraíso los munis habían empezado a recuperar su confianza. Hacía falta con urgencia imponer orden, él ya había insistido con Minho y Harriet establecer un reglamente, pero después de lo mal que Thomas lo paso después de que Minho evitara que hiciera una idiotez, como una orden no pronunciada todos se habían encargado de prestarle más atención a Thomas y se olvidaron de las reglas. 

Necesitaban a alguien llevar el ritmo de las cosas en este nuevo lugar, Minho había asumido ese papel, pero su preocupación por Thomas, si bien justificada lo desequilibraría, todos decidieron ayudarle a mantener su paz mental, asegurándole la tranquilidad, paz y seguridad de Thomas cuando él no estuviera cerca. Incluso Thomas parecía haberse acostumbrado al escrutinio y atención constantes después de correr cada mañana con Minho. El no creía que fuera sano, pero eso les ayudaba tanto a Minho y a Thomas a mantenerse centrados, además quizás era cierto eso de que una vez corredor siempre corredor.

Una vez cerca del área de construcción distinguió el llanto de una mujer y una niña pequeña. Y se apresuró intentando saber que ocurría. 

No fue una sorpresa, en realidad no, ver que Thomas ya había llegado hasta ellas y estaba de pie, como un escudo frente a un par de sujetos que no se habían distinguido precisamente por su colaboración al nuevo estilo de vida.

—Esta es nuestra área, le dijimos a la mujer y su mocosa que no podían traer sus endebles palitos aquí sin importar quien les haya dicho lo contrario.

—Escucha, esta situación es problemática para todos, pero los espacios se designaron cuidadosamente para no exponernos a peligros que aún no conocemos y en función a los requerimientos de descanso de las personas que vinieron juntas. No puedes simplemente elegir ampliar el área que te fue designada porque ahora tienes nuevos amigos, no es justo para quienes ya han avanzado en la construcción de sus casas. Ella y su hija lo han hecho y no eres nadie para echarlas, muchísimo menos para haberte atrevido a golpearlas. 

Thomas hablo con voz firme pero se le notaba tenso y enfadado, las manos estaban en puños y sus nudillos blancos. 

—Vas a estar 3 días en el agujero sin comida. Aquí nadie va a golpear ni pisotear a otras personas y va a salirse con la suya. El orden es necesario —declaró dándose la vuelta dando por terminada la discusión y Gally gruño rodando los ojos al verlo darle la espalda a un tipo que le sacaba una cabeza y músculos por todos lados, intentando ayudar a la mujer y a la niña a incorporarse. El Thomas que los metió en el laberinto jamás habría hecho algo tan estúpido pero bueno este era el que los saco, así que en realidad no era del todo una sorpresa lo que ocurrió después.

Cuando el golpe del hombre choco contra la nuca de Thomas, ya varios de sus compañeros se habían ido acercando al lugar y no fue el único que corrió hacia el sujeto quien había alcanzado a darle otro puñetazo en la cara antes de que Sartén se estrellara contra él y lo inmovilizara en el suelo con una enorme hoja afilada con la cual limpiaba el pescado.

Jorge pesco de la ropa a otro de los abusivos y él retuvo al golpeador con ayuda de Sartén y Brenda antes de empezar a arrastrarlo al agujero.

Eso no le gustaría a Minho para nada.

—¡Aris! ¡Encárgate de Thomas y las mujeres! El resto continúe trabajando. 

—Yo me encargo de supervisar el trabajo —dijo Sonya al pasar por su lado mientras el sujeto se removía lanzándoles insultos poco creativos. Gally no era culpable de que los munis fuesen tan poco fiables, pero no debió confiarse, nadie les dijo que estarían aterrorizados por siempre, ni que aceptarían el statu quo sin pelear, muchos habían sido guardias de cranks por años y en verdad que había cosas que sencillamente no podías evitar ser.

***  
Cuando Minho volvió esa tarde del bosque con algunos animales acuestas y nuevos materiales para algunas construcciones, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar. En primera porque cuando se fue nadie había estado en el agujero y en segundo porque si alguien había sido mandado ahí no tenía por qué estar saliendo a trompicones de una abertura que dos sujetos acababan de hacer.

Una diminuta cosita paso corriendo entre sus piernas directamente hacia el grupito que ya estaba empezando a fastidiarlo y para su sorpresa y la de algunos más que estaban vagabundeando por ahí, empezó a gritarles enérgicamente a los hombres.

—¡No debes salir! ¡Tom-Tom dijo 3 días en el agujero sin comer! ¡3 días! —exclamó arrojándoles pequeñas piedrecitas que llevaba en las bolsas de un vestido que obviamente había visto días mejores.

Minho camino a paso raudo hasta ella. Thomas no solía imponer castigos muy seguido y cuando lo hacía eran cosas ridículas y suaves como ir a conseguir fruta para todos o bailar en un pie al tono de las desafinadas melodías del hurón, un viejo malhumorado que se las había arreglado para llegar con ellos.

Si había mandado a alguien al agujero y además sin comer, definitivamente la cosa debió ser grave.

—Deja de fastidiar enana, ¿acaso quieres otra bofetada como la de hace rato? —Amenazo el tipo que acababa de salir ¿Carson, Caleb, Carla…?

—No me das miedo, Thomas no lloro y le pegaste más fuerte, él es valiente y no un- ¡un Crank como tú! —chillo la niña envalentonada por algo que para un renacuajo de su edad no debería significar nada y sin embargo Minho entendía, y podía sentir la sangre corriendo rápidamente hacia su cabeza.

De forma inconsciente aprisiono con más fuerza el pequeño palo con el que había estado abriendo paso entre la maleza hacía un rato y lo arrojo cuando ese pedazo de garlopo en realidad levanto la mano hecha un puño firme contra la… griever.

El palo lo golpeo firmemente entre las cejas y Minho se detuvo como a dos metros con expresión seria.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? 

Con un gesto firme llamo a la niña para que se pusiera a su lado y miro un par de sonrisas interesantes en esos hombres que encendieron todas sus alertas.

—Vaya, ya era hora, que bueno que llegaste —dijo uno de los acompañantes de Carson, mirando de reojo como es que una pequeña comitiva llegaba corriendo a lo que podría decirse era el centro de su pequeña comunidad.

—Vaya intrépido líder, ya era hora. Esto estaba a punto de salirse de control —farfulló Gally de brazos cruzados mirando a Minho con intención mientras Thomas se habría paso entre los mirones acercándose agitado hacia Minho y la pequeña cosita latosa que seguía enfadada mirando con severidad a esos hombres. Thomas suspiro al verla y se acercó más tranquilo hacia ella.

—No hagas eso de nuevo Sandy —reprendió Thomas con tono cansado y dulce —, hola Minho, que bueno que ya regresaron —susurro encogiéndose deliberadamente bajo el escrutinio del otro, no es como si la hinchazón en el lado derecho del rostro no se notase, ni el color amoratado de repente fuese a desaparecer.

—¿Ese cabeza de Klunk te hizo eso? —pregunto Minho señalando a Caleb sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo.

—Minho por favor, obtuvo un castigo —dijo Thomas esquivando la pregunta antes de verlo voltearse hacia los espectadores, esperando una respuesta que le llego de la pequeña griever a su lado.

—Si fue el. Tom-Tom solo nos ayudó cuando quiso quitarnos nuestra nueva casita. Empujo a mi mami y me golpeó aquí, mira —dijo Sandy tirando de su camisa, para mostrarle un lado de su carita amoratada, que al menos se veía menos doloroso que el golpe de Thomas.

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Minho se torció y la tomo de la ropa con algo de brusquedad, alzándola y dándosela a Thomas con cuidado. Sandy soltó un chillido con diversión y se abrazó a Tom-Tom cuando este la sujeto mirando a Minho con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Gracias, de ahora en adelante tú y los otros pequeños grievers con los que correteas por todo el paraíso me van a decir lo que pase cuando no esté aquí —dijo caminando hacia esos hombres antes de sentir un brazo firme retenerlo.

—Oh sí, sobre eso chico nos alegra que hayas vuelto para decirte que en realidad no creemos que el rumbo de esta comunidad deba estar en manos de un par de mocosos como ustedes.

Hablo Carla ganándose una mirada sarcástica de Minho.

—¿En serio? Y apuesto a que ustedes creen que lo harían mejor ¿O me equivoco? —gruño ignorando ese lado suyo que no sabía que tenía, que le hacía pensar cuan adorable se veía Thomas con esa pequeña shank en los brazos.

—En realidad sí. Nosotros éramos guardias en el palacio crank, lo fuimos por más de una década y podemos llevar con más responsabilidad esta comunidad, hay gente que está de acuerdo con nosotros —dijo mientras un par de personas se reunía a su alrededor asintiendo con una convicción estúpida que se ganó una sonrisa sarcástica de Minho. De nuevo.

—Bueno pues pueden largarse. Esta noche sería un buen momento. No creo que llueva por ahora —dijo girándose hacia Thomas quien le sonrió de forma rara, entre complacido y orgulloso, de algún modo no le gustaba que se pusiera retador sin razón alguna. La experiencia con Jorge había sido, ilustrativa… Y bueno si esos tipos no estaban a gusto que se largaran así era mejor para todos.

—Vamos necesitamos repartir los materiales que trajimos del depósito.

Thomas asintió pero la risa escandalosa de Carl —definitivamente era un Carl— y sus compinches los detuvo.

—Lo siento niño pero al parecer no entendiste, nosotros asumiremos el cargo en esta área y en esta comunidad. También racionaremos y utilizaremos los recursos del depósito de cruel y tomaremos las armas que hay ahí. No es justo para nadie que solo algunos cuantos tengan acceso a ellas. Así que si el que se quiere largar eres tú y ese suicida inestable al que te gusta joder nosotros con gusto los escoltaremos.

Minho se tensó por completo y un gemido colectivo pronunciado por todos quienes fueron alguna vez habitantes del área se generalizo a su alrededor. Jorge incluso aplaudió un poco, maldiciendo entre dientes a los estúpidos munis que no sabían nada.

—Bueno ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? 

Thomas miro a Minho y con voz grave susurro.

—No le rompas las piernas. Todavía debe poder caminar cuando vuelva al agujero.

Minho lo hizo retroceder y se giró sonriendo, esquivando hábilmente el ataque directo que el sujeto inicio, era una tacleada que lo coloco en la posición perfecta para que Minho descargara su codo contra la espalda del hombre y lo levantase de una patada en el rostro. Aturdido se fue hacia atrás y Minho le propino dos certeros puñetazos que destrozaron su nariz antes de tomarlo por el cabello y ayudarlo a bajar al piso, donde azoto la cabeza dos veces contra él, dejándole caer una ráfaga de puñetazos que provoco un murmullo de angustia generalizado. 

Uno de los compañeros de Carl miraba horrorizado la paliza que estaba recibiendo y el otro avanzo queriendo detenerlos, Gally levanto su mano derecha y se la clavo al hombre en la tráquea frenándolo de golpe haciéndolo caer de espaldas en busca de aire.

—No interfieras —gruño Gally mirándolo con desdén observando la enorme congregación de personas que se habían acercado a mirar. Tenía que reconocer que al menos el hombre tenía resistencia, estaba de nuevo en pie y Minho tenía el labio levemente hinchado pero la sonrisa en su rostro no indicaba nada bueno.

—¡Hey bruce Lee! ¡Deja de jugar que quiero cenar!  
El hurón se quejó rascándose la barba con desinterés. Ese hombre tenía apodos raros para todos y ese era el favorito para Minho quien dejo de jugar y le rompió los dientes antes de someterlo boca abajo contra el suelo y romperle un brazo. El crujido del hueso silencio a la multitud y todos escucharon lo que Minho susurro en medio de los aullidos doloridos de Carl.

—Eso fue por golpear a Thomas.

Una inquietud pesada se ciñó sobre todos ellos y Gally sabía que lo siguiente que dijera Minho sería un montón de plopus emocional. Ugh.

Con cautela se levantó alejándose de Carl y miro a su alrededor con expresión seria.

—Si alguien no está de acuerdo en cómo funcionan las cosas, puede hablarlo y proponer alternativas a lo que no les agrade. Pero esto es un sistema, en un sistema hay reglas para mantener el orden. Y eso es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, crearemos normas para todos y trataremos de mantener la estabilidad. En este lugar, todos somos iguales y aunque los griever sean ruidosos y molestos como la mierda nadie tiene ningún derecho de ponerles una mano encima, ¿Les quedo claro? Al parecer no están acostumbrados a tratarlos bien, pero eso es algo que no toleraremos en este sitio, espero que lo entiendan.

Las armas no saldrán de los almacenes de CRUEL y si todos los medios racionales se agotan y aún no están de acuerdo en cómo funcionan las cosas pueden irse e iniciar su vida en los lugares que más les plazcan la comida y herramientas que puedan necesitar no se les negaran. 

Los líderes de oficios se presentaran mañana a primera hora de la mañana y empezaremos a redactar las reglas. Solo hay una cosa que quiero que les quede clara a todos, antes de salir a explorar el terreno, guiar a las personas al depósito de cruel y encargarme de sus terribles problemas existenciales está el bienestar de ese shank miertero de ahí, no les interesa saber porque, ni tampoco tienen que cuestionar lo que haga siempre y cuando el sistema funcione. Si alguien como Carl siente la necesidad de hablar de nuevo de cosas de las que no entiende, lo arrastrare al acantilado y lo lanzare de cabeza hacia el mar ¿entendido?

Un sentimiento generalizado fue toda su respuesta y Jorge empujo de nuevo al herido al agujero palmeándole un hombro divertido a Thomas cuando paso por su lado.

—¡Hey Gretel parece ser que el intrépido líder se ha convertido en un caballero de armadura brillante!

Thomas se sonrojo e ignoro a Jorge en pos del animoso estruendo que Sandy hacía en sus brazos sobre Minho.

—¡Woahhh Tom-Tom eso fue impresionante! Cuando sea mayor seré como él, es tan genial ¿Crees que pueda ser una corredora? Kari quiere ser corredora también a Johny a puesto que también le gustaría unirse.

Thomas se rio y asintió mientras escuchaba a Sartén gritar que la cena estaría pronto así que todos debían mover sus traseros garlopos y apresurarse a terminar sus trabajos pronto.

—Thomas ¿estás bien?

—Sí, y deja de preocuparte tanto, no es tan malo.

Minho levanto su rostro por la barbilla examinando la herida con ojo crítico.

—Yo creo que sí pero, bueno no me dejaste romperle las piernas, así que aguántate, de todas formas pierde cuidado que todavía creo que eres bonito —bromeo haciéndolo atragantarse mientras Sandy le sonreía con la cara roja y un crush evidente.

Thomas lo ignoro y carraspeo señalando a la pequeña.

—Sandy te presento a Minho, Minho ella es Sandy, al parecer quiere ser corredora cuando sea mayor.

Minho sacudió la manita que le era ofrecida con suavidad y la observo como si la estuviera evaluando.

—Debes comer más si quieres ser corredora, esas piernas flacas necesitan fortalecerse o estarás toda escuálida como Thomas cuando seas mayor.

—jejej no importa aun así Tom es lindo.

La niña y el compartieron una risa cómplice y Thomas sintió a su corazón hacer una cosa demasiado extraña.

—Bueno yo aún tengo que terminar mi trabajo en la construcción, ahora que ya se conocen la dejo en tus manos Minho, Sandy pórtate bien —dijo pasándosela a Minho quien lo miro sorprendido, pero más se sorprendió al verlo dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de Sandy y aunque dudo un poco, también deposito una suave caricia en la mejilla de Minho, donde Carl le había propinado un golpe.

—Gracias por todo Minho, Sandy te ayudara a curarte, nos vemos en la cena —dijo con la cara caliente antes de salir corriendo hacia el área de construcción.

—Ugh… fue lo único que Minho se vio capaz de producir, asustándose de la sonrisa cándida de Sandy.

—Vamos, vamos a curarte o Tom-Tom se preocupara, mi mama tiene plantas medicinales, le puso un poco a Tom en el rostro, pronto estará mejor te lo prometo —dijo la pequeña agarrándose a su hombro avergonzada.

Fue extraño pero en la mirada de la niña Minho supo que no se refería solo al moretón en el rostro de Thomas.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si empezamos a hablar sobre la rutina de un corredor?

—Siiiiiiiiiii.

Y bueno Minho se vio envuelto en una conversación enérgica no solo con Sandy sino con una media docena de niños más sobre lo genial que era su labor. 

Suponía que más adelante podía frustrarse pensando en lo que sea que había cambiado entre él y Thomas.


End file.
